A Clash Of Darkness
by RatherNotTell
Summary: So far, it's about Harry and Draco being morphed back into the Mauraders time. In this fanfic, Harry and Draco are friends and both from Slytherin, but that's not all! Everything is not as it should be, but read on to find out! Chappie one UP!


Disclaimer: For crying out loud! We don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters!

A/N: ATTENTION! Two brains are behind this story, not one…BUT TWO! WOOHOO! This is our first "joined" fan-fic, so please…no flames! Be nice and gentle.

Nwaiz! First chapter right here and now! Hope y'all enjoy it! starts dancing on the spot

**Chapter One**

The marauders were sitting at the table, applauding a newly made Gryffindor, the second last person to be sorted into a house.

James, the leader of the four marauders, leaned over towards his best mate Sirius and whispered "I hope they hurry up with the sorting, or else I could eat a whole troll!"

Sirius grinned and mouthed a "Yeah, right" clapping along with the rest of his house. Just as the cheering from the Gryffindor table slowly died down, Professor McGonagall looked at the bottom of the list of first year names one final time before calling out: "Yaneir, Tim!"

Tim, a frightened looking boy, ran towards the sorting hat and sat down on the three-legged stool with such a force he almost broke it.

It didn't take long for the hat to shout out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Before the boy could even get off the seat, a loud bang echoed through the hall. Black mist swirled around in a circle in front of the teachers table. A shocked silence filled the hall as two figures appeared out of the mist.

Tim Yaneir squealed in surprise before running to the Hufflepuff table almost tripping over himself.

A blonde, slightly snobby-looking boy whom had just appeared from the mist turned towards his companion who strongly resembled James Potter and said. "Look what you've gotten us into now. You couldn't help but touch it could you, Harry?"

"Well I'm so sorry Draco. It was not my fault that yourfatehr called us to him in the Department of Mysteries!"

The pair stopped talking, realising that a thousand pair of eyes were watching them in silent shock. The silence was ringing in Harry's ears until some moron dropped their spoon, shattering the silence. His eyes quickly found the disturber of the peace…and it was James Potter.

_James Potter…_ Harry thought. _How can that…man be my father?_

_Flashback_

_A cloaked man entered Harry's room, clutching his wand in front of him. All Baby Harry could see was the woman he called his mother in front of him, protecting him from the evil man's wrath._

_The man shouted out some words that Harry was too young to understand and he heard his mother gasp with fear and shock. Some green blinding light came from the man's wand and shot at Lilly, making her scream in terror and fall untothe ground, dead._

_End Flashback_

Harry's father was suppose to be there. He was suppose to be there to protect his mother!

But he wasn't, and he was still alive. And he didn't deserve that.

At that moment, Professor Dumbledore decided to clear his throat, causing the two strangers to look up at him. "It seems you two have some explaining to do." Dumbledore said, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Maybe we do. But what makes you think that we will explain ourselves to you?" snapped Harry, having no patience for the old man.

"Harry, now is not the time or place! We will explain everything, in a more private place." Draco suggested looking around at all the stunned faces, teachers and students alike.

"Then I suggest you two wait until the feast has finished." He suggested, gesturing his hand towards the floor. "If you two lads won't mind waiting, you may sit on the floor."

Harry raised an eyebrow. _The floor? I didn't believe the rumours before, but now I know the old fool is crazy._

"I'm sorry, sir. But we have to talk to you riiight now." Draco stressed the word "right" crossing his arms over his chest, refusing to move.

The professor smiled again, looking from Draco to Harry then back to Draco. "I'm sorry boys, but the feast-

"Don't worry, Albus." Professor McGonagall spoke from her spot next to him. "I'm sure these boys won't take up that much time," She glared at the two of them, warning them that if they took more then 20 minutes, she'll hex them. "If it takes more then 30 minutes, I'll be sure to take charge of the great feast."

Harry averted his gaze from Professor Dumbledore's. He hating looking at the old man for too long, it gave him a headache.

_When will he ever die?_

Dumbledore inclined his head in her direction before standing up and gesturing for Harry and Draco to follow him.

Meanwhile, back at the Gryffindor table, Sirius Black had come to the conclusion that Harry was James's evil twin. "That black-haired bloke sure looks like our purrrtty James here."

James punched him in the arm. "Just cause I'm so good-looking, the whole world has decided to give my beautiful face to complete strangers."

Sirius prodded his best friend's face with a blunt knife he found on the table, accidentally scratching him. "Oh…sorry."

"What? You didn't…" He touched his face with his middle and index finger, feeling a tiny, tiny bit of liquid. His eyes widened when he saw this crumb size of blood on his finger. "You scratched my face!"

"Oh come on! It's not even a scratch."

"My face is bleeding! My face! The face! It's the face that brings the girls to James Potter! I can't believe you scratched it!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, leaning back against his chair with a smug look on his face. "What are you gonna do about it? Spank me and send me to my room?"

James glared at him, muttering something that sounded a lot like "Just wait until the feasts over…"

"Scared Evans might not date you just because you have a sorry-excuse-for-a-scratch of your "beautiful" face?" He teased lightly.

At the mere mention of Lily's name, James's hand automatically rose to the back of his head, ruffling his hair. Sirius shook his head, knocking James's hand away. "Evans isn't here for you to flirt with, if people are watching us, they'll think you were flirting with me."

"I don't see a problem with flirting with you." James smiled, battling hiseyelashes at him.

Sirius banged his head on the table, hard. "I can't believe you actually said that James," He quickly tried to think of a new subject to talk about before his best friend did actually turn into a girl. Then, no spell would be able to change him back!"You remember that black-haired guy we saw before? I could _feel _this strange evil aura surrounding him."

"You felt it too? I just thought I was going crazy."

"That's nothing new." Sirius rubbed his chin."Wonder where he and that blonde guy came from?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At that very moment up in the headmaster's office, Professor Dumbledore had just sat down behind his desk, and turned to the two boys, the usual twinkle in his eyes somewhat diminished.

"Now, what brings you two to Hogwarts? And how did you get here?"

The boy whose name was apparently Harry, just sat back in his chair and glared at him, while his companion, Draco tried to explain.

"We were sent back in time professor, though I'm not really sure how that happened, so we will be unable to tell you much, so as not to change the future. I'm sure you understand. But we are both in Slytherin, and in sixth year."

Harry just continued to glare at the headmaster.

"I will have to ask you your names." Said Professor Dumbledore

Draco glanced at Harry before saying, "Draco Mallard and this is Harry P"

"_Pee? _I have never heard of that last name before." Dumbledore smiled, and looked over at Harry. "Care to try again?"

Harry averted his gaze, looking over to his left at the many pictures on the walls watching him. "Just call me Porter, old man."

"So be it." He leaned forward and placed his elbows in his desk, his hands clasped together. "As of today, the two of you will go into the Hall and be sorted into your appopriate house."

Before the two could argue, The Headmaster continued. "If you don't have any questions," Seeing as the two of them were not looking at him or choosing to speak. "We head down now, we will be able to get you sorted before the end of the welcoming feast, and everyone will be able to see which house you're in."

"What about the questions people will ask us about where we are from?" Draco asked hestitantly.

"You'll just have to think about that, now wouldn't you?" Dumbledore smiled at the two. The smile was not returned. "As for the two of you, I will discuss with the teachers about what we are to do aout you two."

And with that, the three headed outside of the Headmasters office, with Dumbledore in the lead and Harry and Draco trailing behind, and into the Great Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Professor Dumbledore opened the doors, the room suddenly became quiet as everyone within the hall, students and teachers, looked at the trio. It was obvious that they had been the topic of discussion for the entire school populace.

Dumbledore walked over to the teacher's table with Draco and Harry in toe. Upon reaching the table Dumbledore turned towards the students and announced. "This year, I am proud to say, we will be taking in two transfer students, Draco Mallard and Harry Porter. They will be going into sixth year and will now be sorted. I hope that you will respect them and treat them as you would any Hogwarts student."

Throughout Dumbledore's speech, Draco was scowling at everyone he made eye contact with, and Harry was smirking his head off. They didn't expect the old man to say that.

As Professor McGonagall got the sorting hat back out, Draco once more sat upon the stool in front of the entire school, waiting to be sorted. And just like in his first year, the hat screamed out SLYTHERIN as it touched his head.  
Draco swaggered off to the Slytherin table where one Lucious Malfoy was looking him over curiously, wondering about his trade mark blonde hair, so much like his own.

Now, as Harry moved towards the hat and stool, everyone's attention was brought back to where the second newcomer was being sorted.

Professor McGonagall passed the hat to Harry and it screamed SLYTHERIN as soon as it came into contact with Harry's hands, not even giving him the chance to place the hat on his head.

Smirking even more so then before, Harry gracefully walked over to join his friend and sat next to a pale kid around the same age as himself with greasy looking hair, One seat down from Draco.

The greasy haired kid stuck out his hand to welcome Harry to Slytherin, greatest of the four houses.

"Snape, Severus Snape." He said as Harry grasped his hand.

"Harry Porter" Hands still clasped, a defensive hissing came from Harry's sleeve.Snape jumped back in shock.

"Sorry about that, she doesn't know how to behave around strangers" Harry said before turning to his snake and saying "Sssslysster! Ssstop that!" In parceltongue.

Snape gasped "You're a parcelmouth!"

Grinningevilly, Harry replied "So what if I am?"

"Now, now Harry, don't go scaring our classmates already. Remember second year when the whole school thought that you were the dark lord in disguise come to kill them all?" Draco said leaning over Snape to look at Harry after talking to someone who looked surprisingly like Crabbe.

A first year nearby gulped.

Turning his gaze on that unfortunate first year, Harry still smiling said " Now we wouldn't want that, would we?"

The first shook his head furiously, wishing that his seat would swallow him up and away from the parcelmouth, evil auraed, scary-beyond-belief, You Know Who look-alike, Harry Porter.

A/N: DA DAH! this is our first chappie! I really hope that you guys enjoyed it. and I hope even more that you will review! (starts falling down at your feet, and begs)

we'll see you guys later!


End file.
